そら の おとしもの： れづｘ (Japanese Version)
by Teika Shenjo
Summary: 今年後半に公表される空のおとしものの続編の第1章の最初のドラフトです。 だから、これは一種のリークだと考えることができるので、公式なものを作るのに役立つ指針を示してください。 日本語版は数日後に来る予定で、もしあなたが言語をもっと必要としたら、漏れを楽しんでください。
1. Chapter 1

トモキは草の茂みに横たわり、自分のことを考えていた "平和はついに平安と静寂"、彼はまだ彼の夢の中にいることを知っていてもいない ""私の夢をもう忘れていない、私は今ここにいるのを知っている」と、トモキはどこから来たのか、誰がその声を出すのかを見て回った。彼は空手のチョップで会った。目の向こうにはあなたがいました。それは、ダイダロス 以外の誰もいませんでした。「もう気の利いたアンジェロイドの女性じゃありませんか？」もうひとつの殴打を恐れているのは、私がダダロルスを意味するのではなく、あなたはここを訪れるべきだと思っていました」「

ダデラルスは目の前で言葉で言い伝えができなくなってしまったので、簡単に彼女の感情を表現することができたので、彼女はすぐに友樹に戻った。彼はすでに彼女の後ろに立っていたと答えていた。トモキはゆっくりとダダロルスを抱きしめ、彼女の顔の向こう側の手首は、彼女の顔を覆っている髪を動かし、彼女の海の青い目を明らかにした。ダダロスは、彼女とキスをするトモキを一見するように神経質になってきた。キスをするために自分自身を読もうとすると、突然トモキはイカロスのフラッシュバックを起こす。

トモキはダダロスをしっかりと受け入れ、彼女は痛みを感じ、いつものように彼を去って飛び出して夢から目を覚ます。しかし、今回は、ソーダラとのダイビングゲームをしていたダイダロスが、トモキが自分の汚い心で夢を見ているものだけを研究しようとしたときとは違っていました。ダイダロスはダイビングゲームポータルから出てきたと蘇原は智樹が夢見ていただけで何依頼する速かったが、彼女の顔はしどろもどろ見て、蘇原は「？。何が起こったのか」「自分自身に考えた」

しかし、彼女は知っていたとして、彼女は件名を変更することが速かったです他の人はイカロスとトモキが何を通ったのか分からなかったでしょう。 ダダロルスは、彼らがすべて一緒に住むことができる新しい場所を作るためにしばらく時間を費やすことにしていたと判断したが、衝撃の表情は蘇原の顔を通り抜けたが、プロジェクトはダダロルスの調整を助けるかもしれないと思った。プラス蘇原は、彼女が真剣に何かをすることができる方法はないと思った。 「ダダラウスは楽しいですね、とにかくこの世界についてもっと学ぶ必要があります」「は戻ってきました」「私はあなたが覚えていることを覚えているでしょう」「

ダデラルストモキの部屋では、彼はベッドの上を飛び出して "イカロス！"のように飛び出して、トイレでシャワーを浴びているトイレを見ても、家の中を走り回っていた。

彼女はまだトモキに気づいていなかった。トモキは彼の試練を忘れていたようだ。詳しく見ためのシャワーに向かう。単なるステップで智樹はニンフ裸智樹さんの完全なビューであることを約あったことは難しく、自分自身を制御することが判明。

一滴の血液が彼の鼻から来た、それがヒットする前に、智樹はそれを試してみて、取得するためにスクランブル私はそれがあなたのものだと知っている彼女は言った。空手チョップの虐殺を期待すると、彼はすぐに自分自身をボールに抱き込みました。ニンフは怒っていましたが、考えました。トモキを喜ばせるためには何が良いの？私にトモに参加するt？ ''。トモキは、ニフが完全にヌードの中を歩いているとショックを受けた。彼女はすぐにトモキをつかみ、彼をシャワーに引きずり込んだ。トモキの目がニンフのニンフを見つめていたが、彼女は顔が気になり、とても恥ずかしがりとしているように見えた。

「お父さんは何をすべきかわからないのは残念です」とニンフはトモキと抱き合って言った。彼女は目の前で恋をするだけで、トモキを見上げた。トモキは彼女の目の前で殴られた。何かが彼女のヒップのそばにニンフを突き刺し始めると、トモキはそれが彼であることに気づいた。ニンフは腰を見下ろし、トモキの身体から突き出た輪郭に気づいて、彼女はそれに手を伸ばして、今私はそれをどうしていますか？ 「

トモキは興奮しているが、「アンゼロイドに何かして苦労させよう」と覚えていると、「神秘的な」空手チョップはどこにもないトモキをノックアウトする。瞬間、沢原はトイレに入ってきて、トモキが目を覚ますと神秘的なチョップについて何も知らないことを主張して、目を覚ます。彼は階段を下って走り、彼の友人の目の前で会われますが、彼が台所を走るとすぐに彼はフリーズします。彼はイカロスを見つけて止まる。彼女はトモキを見て、彼に微笑む。これで、トモキはイカロスがシナプスで彼を落とした瞬間をもう一度思い起こさせます。「私はあなたが大好きです」と彼女は言いました。この思い出にはうんざりが込められていた。朋子は涙を浮かべ始め、イカロスに抱かれて抱き合った。彼の突然の洪水が、イカロスが最後の瞬間に一緒になって世界が崩壊したとき、彼の頭の中に洪水が始まり、すべてのフラッシュバックで彼はイカロスをより強く握った。イカロスもトモキのフラッシュバックを泣き始め、涙を浮かべていました。 蘇原と他の女の子たちは、トモキ がいなくなったときにイカロスにとって本当に悪いことをしたに違いないと主に嫉妬しました。彼らは攻撃を準備したが、イカロスを攻撃する直前に翼を広げ、彼女とトモキを他の人から覆った。ニンフはこれを見て飛び降りて飛び降り、アストレアは彼女を追いかけました。

グループヒヨリをすばやく引き継いでいる気分を見ることは、彼女の足元に素早くあり、グループに入っている状況が彼らのエネルギーを集中させる場所になれば、農業に行くことを示唆しています。菅田は彼女が彼女に無駄な緊張を強いられていることを示唆している。それで、今日は農場に行くことに決めました」と彼女は叫びました。

ダダロルスは、オレガノの助けを借りて、彼女が建物を巨大な仕事にしようとしているときに彼女を助けるために頼んだり、後でみんなの助けを必要とするかもしれないと言いました。

彼らの食べ物を終えた後、グループは彼らの通常のルートを歩いて行くが、今度は農場に行く。ニフンとアストレアが到着し、グループに着陸し、トモキは彼女に話すことが正しいと思う。彼は肩に手を伸ばしますが、手を離してより速く歩き始めます。彼はどのようにニンフの気分を感じさせ、彼の顔を見せてくれるのか、朋子は悲しい気持ちになります。 「マスターは気分が落ちている、私は何かすべきだ」イカロスは自分自身に考えました。彼女は最初は躊躇していたが、手を伸ばしてトモキの手を持っていたが、イカロスはこのようなことをしていないと思っていたが、歓迎した。ニンフは2回の交換の笑顔を見て、離れて歩き続けた。「それは私のリアクターが痛い」

農場でみかこと菅田は、グループの間で2つの分割されたパーティーをはっきりと見ることができ、グループの1つは、他のグループとは関係したくない。トモキはもう一度ニンフの良い面に戻ろうとし、ブドウに「甘いものが好きだって知っているよ」と言っている。ニンフは鈍く拒否しますが、トモキがやろうとしていることを認めます。彼の目を感知するトモキは振り向いて、それが誰であるかを見て、そのアストレアと彼女はブドウを見つめている。あなたは彼らを望んでいますか？彼女は幸いに彼女の頭をうなずきました。 「ここに投げつけろ」アストレイアは叫んだ。簡単に投げつけてブドウを吹き飛ばし、アストレアはすぐにぶらついた。彼女はブドウをあまりにも素早く飲み、チョークを始めました。 トモキ は アストレア に走って、Heimlich Maneuver を実行し始めました。状況がすぐに終わりました。

アストレアはトモキと「僕をトモに救ってくれてありがとう」と抱擁に飛び乗り、キスを浴びせた。彼女がトモキをバックグラウンドで受け入れていたとき、ニンフとイカロスが見たところ、両方とも原子炉の小さな痛みを感じましたが、アストレアは大丈夫 だったことは幸いでした。ニンフとイカロスはお互いに笑顔を見て、トモキに戻った。大気が落ち着いた後、グループの多くが、彼らは十分に値する食事をつかむことを提案した。

グループは一番近いレストランに歩き始めた。「食べ物を食べたらスパに行くことができるかもしれない。」トモキの顔から醜悪な笑顔で不審な顔が始まった。 「これは女の子のみかこちゃんのためだけだよ」彼女は彼女の頭をうなずいた。 「いいえ！ "彼女は目の間の細かいトモキを空手にして、ソハラを叫んだ。トモキはすぐに回復し、ニンフとイカロスの間を歩いていた。

彼はニンフとイカロスの両手で手を伸ばして両手を手にした。彼らは驚いて、恥ずかしがり屋に見えました。カオスが来て、トモキの背中に飛びついた。アストレアはグループの残りの部分と一緒に歩いている間に戻って来て、トモキも彼に飛びついた。 「私たちはここにいる、ラーメンの時間がある」と曽原は叫んだ。グループ全体が一緒に食事をしている間に、ニンフは後ろにとどまり、一人でしか食べなかった、イカロスとトモキは、彼女が悲しい状態にあることを見て、解決策を思いついた。

"あなたは彼女の主人に話をしなければならない、彼女はあなたを必要とする" イカロスはトモキにささやいた。彼は起きて、ニンフの席に向かって歩き始め、彼は彼が来ているのを見て、ゆっくりと動き始めました。ニンフはトモキが彼女に近づいてきたことを知ってすぐに外に出て、トモキは彼女を追いかけて追いかけた。 蘇原とアストレアは、「関与しないでください、マスターはこの問題を解決します」と続きそうです。ニンフは路地に忍び込んで壁に身を寄せ、座って泣き始めた。智樹は彼女の泣き声を見つけた。「なぜあなたは妖精ですか？ ''。彼女は彼を見て、私はあなたを持っていないので中断しました...あなたはイカロスが傷ついてしまっただけで悲しかったのですよ、トモキの手は手を伸ばして、彼女の頬でニンフを優しく保持しました。あなたが私のものであるのと同じように。

彼はニンフの目から涙を拭き取った。「あなたは私を愛していますか？ 「トモキは、キンちゃんと質問をしてくれました。キスして、突然抱きしめています。「あなた、ニンフが大好きです。恋人を失ったら怖かったですよ」彼は彼女を見て、泣き始めました。もう一度自分を吹き飛ばすか、私は決してあなたに許してくれません」と言いました。「ニンフの顔は混乱と同時に白濁していました。なぜ、イカロスだけに行ったのですか？なぜ彼女は傷ついて悲しいだけだったのですか？」「トモキは否定して頭を揺さぶった。「あなたが一人一人亡くなったときに怖がっていた。永遠に一人でいると思った。ニンフはトモキを抱き締めて胸を張った。「泣いてはいけない」と彼はまだ涙を浮かべていた。

トモキはニンフを助け、彼女の手にキスを与え、彼女の手を握ってレストランに戻ってきて、トモキと腕を閉じた。

イカロスとソハラは、みんなのために走るための手間があるので、グループより先に進んでいた。その間に二人はちょうど戻ってきたよ、それはおいしかった、スパレディースに行く時間 'ミカコは「男の子は許されていない」と言った。ニンフはトモキと一緒に過ごしたいと思ったが、彼女は腕を包み込む方法ではっきりと見せたが、トモキは彼女のことを見た。「ねえ、あなたは家で抱きしめて、ちょっと待ってもいいよ...。 ''。彼女は彼女の顔に笑顔でうなずいた。彼女の顔に笑顔で。トモキは髪の毛で手を動かし、他の女の子たちに優しいプッシュを与えた。

朋子はグループを見下ろして再び会った。「ああ、みんな、後で会いに行くだろうと思うんだ。彼はゆっくりと歩き始めた "あなた自身を楽しむ、あなたが私を必要とすれば私を見つける場所を知っている"。彼は自分自身に考える時間を見つけるために大きなオークの木に向かっていました。

時間は過ぎ、グループの残りのメンバーは最終的な出会いのためにトモキの家に戻ってきましたが、トモキはそこにいませんでした。ニンフは、他のレーダーより優れたレーダーを持っているので、彼女は彼を探しに行くと言いました。

彼女は一瞬の告知の中を去り、大きな樫の木に飛び出していた。そこでは、大きな木の中に眠っているトモキが眠っているのが見つかった。彼は冷たく見え、ニンフは彼に行って、彼の胸を聞いて胸を寝かせた。トモキの腕は動いて暖かさを求めてニンフの周りを包み込んだ。彼女は朋木の腕で安全だと感じ、目を閉じた。

トモキは後に数分で目を覚まして、ニンフが胸の中で休息しているのを見つけたが、彼は彼女を押しのけず、穏やかに髪を撫で始めた。彼女は目を開いてゆっくりと彼を見ました。「私はあなたを愛しています。何よりもあなたを愛しています。」ニンフはすぐにトモキの腕に引っ越しました。彼は彼女の周りに手を包んだ。「ねえ、あなたはそれをやりたいんだ...刻印」。彼女は「はい」とうなずいて、刻印が始まり、両者の間に形成されたチェーンが互いのキスをして承認された。ニンフが鎖を持ち、トモキで微笑んで、ニンフの頬に手を伸ばした。

彼女はショックを受けたようだが、トモキの手が彼女の頬に擦れ始めると、彼女は泣き出し始め、涙を拭き取るようになった。 "家に戻ってみましょう、他の人たちはおそらく私たちを心配しています"。

しかし、彼女はちょうど "私は私が再び自分自身を爆破のような何かをしないことを約束していたことを約束した"と彼は見て、私はニンフを守ることを約束誰かを許可する。 "彼女は彼に微笑んで離陸する準備ができていたが、トモキは手を下ろした。いつも私を運んでいる。

彼は背中を指差していたニンフは抵抗しておらず、トモキからピギーバックを受けるのはとても嬉しかった。彼女は飛び乗り、トモキは家に向かって走り始め、ニンフはトモキの周りに手を包み込み、ぼんやりと笑みを浮かべていた。彼女は彼の頬にトモキにキスし、「私はあなたを愛している」と言っていた。

彼らはそれを知る前に、彼らは家に帰って、グループの残りの部分はまだそこにいた。ニンフは飛び去って、トモキの手をつかんで、トモキと一緒に家にたどり着いた。ドアを突破して、彼らはグループの残りの部分が夕食を終え、イカロス、カオス、アストレア、ヒヨリ、ソハラがニンフとトモキが手を携えていることを発見した。部屋は静かに落ち、それらを囲む雰囲気が見えた。ミカコと菅田は、彼らが去るときだと決めた。ひよりは一見座って、誰かが菅田とみかことすぐに出ていったことを言うのを待っていた。

「ダデラルスはどこですか？ "トモキに尋ねた、私は一日中彼女を見たことがない。 「彼女は彼女の新しいプロジェクトに忙しかったので、私たちをもっと近づけると言いました」と

トモキは一日中外出していたので一番いいと思った。彼は途中でシャワーを浴び始めましたが、ラウンジの気分は不安で、ピアスの目は部屋のいたるところにありました。 アストレア はそれから立ち上がって二階を歩き、トイレのドアの外に立っていた。「私は私に気づくにはマスターを得なければならない。もしこれが唯一の方法なら、私はそれをやるだろう。彼女はゆっくりとストリップを始め、その後トイレに入った。トモキさんのガールフレンドは誰ですか？それは本当に議論だった。ニンフとイカロスがともにトモキにキスすることを認めたときまで、すべてはポイントを作っていた。 蘇原とChaosは衝撃的な状態にあった。「だから、私を除いてみんなにキスをしている。その最後の点の後の議論は、死んだが、ニンフとイカロスはしばらくの間、互いを見つめた。 アストレアはシャワーでトモキを歩いていた。「私はあなたにマスターに参加できますか？」とアストレアは無邪気な純粋な声で言った。トモキはショックを受け、アストレアがシャワーに足を踏み入れて彼を後ろから抱きつけたので、返信することができませんでした。

あなたはいつも一緒に時間を過ごしています。ニフ、イカロス、ヒヨリ、ソハラ、しかしあなたは決して私と時間を過ごすことはありませんでした」とアストレアは言った。ラウンジでは、アストレイアがまだ女の子たちを帰ってこないのを疑って、階段を上って浴室の外でアストレアの服を見つけた。 「先生は、あなたが誰かを愛していると、あなたがどれくらい愛するかを示すことができる多くの方法がある」とアストレアは言った。彼女はトモキを舐めるようになります。「このトモをやったときに覚えていますか？ 「彼は答えます。「私はしますが、頬を舐めるように私を舐めることを忘れないでください」女の子たちはシャワーに出て、トモキとアストレアを見つけましたが、その日のストレスはトモキに到着し、彼は空手の暴れに行きます。最初に、アストレアがドアを破って、裸の他の女の子を追い払った後に行く。

すべてのアンドロイドが飛んだが、小原は薄暗い部屋で角を曲がった。彼女は走ることを断念し、攻撃を続けたが、トモキはそれを避け、トモキの家族の宝石に着陸した。天使たちはこれを、トモキが女の子を募集して脅迫する方法のもう一つだと思っていました。彼らは迅速に「救助」しました。トモキの攻撃はすぐに防衛に変わりました。彼は、空気と蘇原を追い求めながら、アンゲロイドと一緒にドアのためのボルト締めをすぐに開始しました。

トモキは菅田の所に向かいましたが、アンゼロイドを閉じてヒヨリの所に迂回しました。彼はドアを突き抜けて、ヒヨリがテレビを見ているのを見つけた。「私を隠すヒヨリは私を隠す」「トモキ！」と叫んだ。彼女はトモキをつかんで、彼の後ろにあるドアを閉める部屋に投げ込んで外に出た。彼女は侮辱された女性の光景を迎え、すべてが朋木を探していた。

時間が過ぎ、レーダーを使っている天使たちは、トモキが隠していた場所を正確に知っていました。彼はニヨンがヒヨリの窓の外で彼を見つめ、すぐに家に戻るようになったのを見た。走っている間、アンゼロイドは彼が彼のベッド「眠っている」の家にすでに戻っていたのを発見したときに彼の道をたどった。女の子たちは彼を目覚めさせる理由は見当たりませんでした。 蘇原は、彼女が眠りにつく時は、トノキと一緒にアンゲロイドが一人で放置されたことを発見しました。彼らのそれぞれは、彼が眠っているときにマスターを見守りたいし、もっと欲しがる人もいました。

大気中では緊張が強く、誰が最初の動きをしたのかを待っていました。それらのすべては、彼女の石鹸を見るために部屋のニンフを残してしまい、食べるために何かを得るためにアストレアとイカロスとカオスは屋根の外に座っていた。夜の残りの部分は、ぼかし以外の何ものでもありませんでした。

トモキが目を開けたとき、日の出が始まり、ベッドで胸を寝かせていたイカロスを見つけた。彼女は深く見て彼を見つめたが、トモキは一瞬ショックを受けて失われたが、イカロスで微笑んで彼女は微笑んだ。彼は彼女の抱き締めを手にした。小原は部屋の外から電話して、彼らが遅れていれば、彼らの計画に遅れをとってくるだろうと叫んだ。トモキは布団に横たわっていて、イカロスはお互いの目を深く失っていた。ソハラがトモキの部屋に突入して、トモキとイカロスがまだ布団にキスしているのを見つけた。ちょうどこの一見で蘇原は部屋の中で泣きましたが、すぐに空手チョップに戻ってきました。 "あなたはイカロス あなたは過ごす に何をしていますか？ ''。トモキは、いつも彼の人生のために走っていた日を始めました。しかし、イカロスは、ソハラが部屋の周りを追いかけ、彼女の顔を覚えていたように、布団に戻ってきました。

ソララが、アンコロイドにトモキの布団でイカロスを見つけたと話した後、グループはすべて、トモキがイカロスに一晩中汚れたものをやらせたという結論に急速に飛び乗った。みんなの後ろに、ニンフは、トモキがそれを与えるのを恐れていないと思っているのであれば、それを考えています。

しかし、彼らがトモキの部屋にいる本当の理由は、世界が終わったために遅れていた学校の初日だったからです。 蘇原はすぐにトモキを首輪で抱きしめ、彼をトイレに閉じ込めた。

彼らが何かを出発しようとしていたとき、彼らを止めていました。 アストレアは彼女と一緒に学校に通うことを提案しましたが、小さな子供のように見えました。彼らはどこで彼女の大人の形に変身した混乱を服用するかについて不平を言うことができました。当初、グループはショックを受けましたが、混沌がトモキからの要請を聞くまでしばらく落ち着いていました。

「ミスターは学校に行くうちに手をつけることはできますか？」と混乱を尋ね、ショックの外見がグループの周りに広がった。トモキは、トモキからの愛と彼女に注意を払わなかったときに何が起こったかを尋ねる混乱の記憶を思い出しました。彼は彼の手に手を伸ばし、混乱もまた手を伸ばし、彼等の後ろのグループはまだショックを受けている。カオス（彼女の大人の形で）は、トモキとの武器をロックするために続いて、これはイカロスを不快にさせ、彼女はトモキの空いた腕に突っ込んだ。彼女はそれをしっかりと保持し、トモキの肩に寄りかかった。彼らは学校への散歩を始め、歩いていくと、イカロスを見つめながら、トモキを肩まで見た。彼はイカロスの周りに彼の腕を包み込み、途中でグループの残りの部分を拾い上げることを続けた。

ミカコは、トモキがイカロスを抱いている様子を見て、他の女の子たちの顔に気づいたが、ニンフだけが安心していた。イカロスが泣き始めると、トモキがすぐに停止し、彼女の肩に抱かれて「何が間違っているのか」と尋ねる。彼女は彼に「私は申し訳なくマスターしている。 'トモキは、彼女が見下ろしているときにイカロスの顔をピックアップし、彼女の涙を拭きながら頬をこすります。彼は抱擁のために彼女を引っ張って、彼女をきつく抱き締めます。 "私が会って以来あなたが私のために気遣っていたイカロスは、あなたの世話をするつもりです。

彼らの背後から来る距離には、学校の制服の両方で飛んできたダデラルスとオレガノがいました。沈黙がグループを離れて一緒に再会した後、彼らは彼らに待っていた新しい冒険があることを知って学校へ行く途中で続けました。


	2. Chapter 2

グループは最終的に学校に着いた、いくつかは他の人よりも心配していました。これは、ソーラー高校での最終年になるだろうからです。グループには驚いたことに2人の新しい移籍学生がいて、彼らはハープであり、空を飛んでいるオレガノは彼女も学校に通っていると言いました。

彼の平和と静けさがトータルの顔の笑顔がすっかり消え去っていくように見えるように見える。彼はハープになぜ彼らがここにいたのかを尋ねました。 "マスターはここに滞在してもいいと言ったが、これはトモキを見守る良い方法だと言った。トモキの顔を最初に見たのはショックだったが、前のことを思い出して、ハープの経験はそれほど悪くないと思ったので、すぐに消えた。彼がそれらの思い出に戻ってきたので、彼は偶然、姉妹の目のハープのひとりを見つけました。

彼女は恥ずかしそうに見えて、トモキは両肩に手を差し伸べる両姉妹に向かって歩き始めました。 ''。 2人の姉妹の間で悲しみの表情が素早く交換されました。「名前はありません」。その後、トモキは他のエンジェロイドに戻り、ハープに戻ってきました。「あなたは2人があなた自身の名前を決めることができます。

トモキの両親に笑顔を浮かべたトモキと二人のハープの年老いた二人は、このことに気づき、彼女はそれをすばやく隠していた。学校に入ると、他の生徒のショックを受けた観客が立って、トモキがこれらの美しい女の子と共に歩いていくのを見ました。群衆からの質問は、彼のガールフレンドであるグループの間で注目を集めましたか？ ''。アンジェロイドたちは、ガールフレンドが何かを尋ねるのが早かったし、ミカコも「説明しない」時間を無駄にしなかった。

御菓子は、「恋人は男の子の中で最も価値のある女の子です。普通はその1人の恋人ですが、ある人は2人以上の恋人を持っています。菅田はミカコが困っているのを見て、次のシーンはトモキが彼のガールフレンドだと思う人を見つけようとしているアンジェロイドとソハラのものだったので、口を覆うのが速かった。

トモキはもう一度コーナーに戻ってきたが、彼女を彼女のボーイフレンドとして望んでいた女の子に尋ねる攻撃に復帰した。誰も答えたくないのでテーブルは本当に回っていましたが、青いイカロスとニンフの中から答えて、「私は自分のボーイフレンドとしてマスターしたいと思っています。 Astraeaと蘇原も彼らの気持ちを認めようとしていたが、遅すぎた。カオスはアストレアの手を持ってそこに立っていて、彼女の子供の姿に戻っていた。

彼女はAstraeaに「あなたはボーイフレンドと何をしていますか？」と尋ねました。 「君はキスして一緒にやって...」と答えた。お互いを愛し合う ''。カオスはトモキを見て、トモキにキスしたいと思っていましたが、彼女はまだキスしたいと思っていましたが、本当に彼女の気持ちやひよりです。彼女は蘇原に「私はマスターのガールフレンドになりたい」と釘付けにした。彼女がトモキのガールフレンドになれなかった理由を突き止めようとしたとき、ソハラとアストレイアの顔に衝撃の表情が走った。

蘇原は混沌とした話をしていました。彼女はちょうど少女であり、トモキとChaosはこれを気にかけて大人の形に変えてしまいました。 蘇原の顔に失敗の表情がありましたが、Astraeaはカオスの答えを勝ち取ってくれました。「お互いを幸せにする方法を知る必要があります。トモキを幸せにする方法はよく分かりますか？ ''。カオスは最初は混乱していましたが、すぐに答えを見つけました。「私は姉の周りにいてうれしいので、私は幸せですが、何が幸せになれますか？ ''。 Astraeaと蘇原は敗北の顔をしているように見えたが、突然学校の屋根に巨大な穴を残して大騒ぎをしたとき、彼らのお祝いは短くなった。

Astraeaは、彼女がこのように世界についてよりよく学ぶかもしれないので彼女が従わないことが最善であろうと思っていた。そして、蘇原はAstraeaが解決策を持っていると自分自身が考えたことに同意した。

その間、空の中で混乱が高まって飛行機に乗っていて、トモキを最も喜ばせるものを早く考えていたら、彼女はいつも彼女を偵察したことを覚えています。彼が部屋にいたときのように、ポルノ・マッグス、忙しい女の子、パンティーの愛情、そして女の子を裸で見るのが好きな時など。彼女は家の外に着陸し、朋木の部屋に入って、宝物のすべてを開いて見つけました。

学校に戻ってみんな新しいアンゲロイドが彼のクラスにはっきりと移っていたことに驚いていた。彼はミカコの顔を見て、弦を引っ張っていたようだ。オレガノはトモキの隣に座ってトモキに近づいていたが、これは授業中いつも彼女のデスクをトモキに近づけて近づけたので明瞭になった。これはトモキを悩ますようになり、その昼寝から目が覚めた頃、オレガノはトモキのすぐ隣にいました。彼女は彼女の頭をテーブルの上に横たわっていて、そして彼女の額をトモキの頭の上に置いていた。

トモキは目を開いてオレガノの目を覗き込み、朋子は恥ずかしがって笑って戻った。イカロスとニンフは、トモキのために行くことを試みているオレガノを見ていた。彼らの原子炉の両方が傷つき始めた。ニンフは彼女の座席から立ち上がった "彼の鉱山彼の鉱山は彼から離れて、彼は...。私の ''。オレガノはニンフに向かって歩き回り、トモキの目をパンティーで覆い、ニンフに向かった。

オレガノは、彼女の襲撃の準備を彼女のスクールブレザーの下で兵器の兵器を準備した。この急速な変化はニンフが急に停止したことによる。火災の量に悩まされているオレガノは詰まっています。ニンフは廊下のドアに来るまでゆっくりと後退し始めます。そして、彼女はトモキが学校で飛行しないように彼女に言い聞かせたので、彼女が徒歩でできるほど素早く離れ始めました。

彼女のオレガノの後ろには、まったく同じことが語られていたが、トモキはまだパンティーでクラスに入っていたが、彼女はそれを完全に無視した。授業に戻って、ショックを受けた後の先生は、トモキからパンティを奪ったが、戦いはしなかった。 1つの速い空手のチョップで頭にトモキが置かれ、教師はパンティーを押収した。

イカロスは今や最終的にはトモキとクラスの前で、アスクレアのハープはクラスの後ろで。彼女はトモキの隣に座り、手を彼の周りに置いた。彼は非常に躊躇したが、提出した。イカロスは彼を彼女の近くに引き寄せ、クラスの残りの人は衝撃的な考え方で "どのように変態がそのような女の子を持つことができるか"を見ていました」ソハラは尋ねて、彼女を心の中で嫉妬深く突き刺した。

感情が高まり始め、イカロスは先生にクラスから免除されるように頼んだり、トモキをクラスに連れ出しました。 Astraea、蘇原、harpiesは、彼らがクラスを離れたときに見ました。ほとんどの人が授業中だったので、学校のホールは空だった。イカロスはトモキを屋根に引っ張っていました。戻ってクラスアストレアはトモキと一緒にいる必要があると感じていたが、彼女の気持ちを深く隠したが、それは容易ではなかった。

屋根の上には2人しかいなかったので、お互いの目を深く覗き込んだイカロスは、彼女が笑った数少ない時間のうちの1つです。彼は彼女の目を見て、より抱かれて彼女を引き寄せた。彼女は顔を赤らめ始め、恥ずかしがらない無邪気な顔を見た。トモキは彼女の顔に向かって手を伸ばして頭を撫でた。彼はキスのために入るようになり、イカロスは恥ずかしがっていて元に戻ろうとしたが、トモキはすでに腕を腰に巻きつけていた。彼は彼女にキスし始め、彼女は彼の周りに腕を包んだ。熱狂的にキスした後、イカロスとトモキは座り、イカロスはトモキのラップを伏せた。彼はイカロスの髪の毛で指を動かしていた。彼らが知る前に、それは学校の日の終わりだったが、2人はまだ屋根の上にあった。残りのグループは自宅に向かい、トモキは彼らが家に向かうのが最善だと思った。

トモキの頭の中で思考が走り、彼はデートだけでイカロスを取ったことがないことを思い出した。だから彼は彼女を助け、彼女の手を握って、その瞬間に計画を立てていた。彼女は町に向かうバスに乗り込んで、彼と手を繋ぎ、頭を肩の上に置いた。

2人が映画、夜の祭りの音楽ショーに行って、それがすべて2人が会ったクレーターに行った後に行くことができるように、シーンはロマンチックなシーンがうまくいった。彼らは、トカキの脚の間に腕を包み込んだイカロスの星を見ながら座っていた。

帰宅するニンフはアルファとトモキがどこにいるのか心配し始め、エリアのレーダースキャンを迅速に実行します。彼女は自分がどこにいるのか見ていますが、「と思います」と思うことを中断しない _私は彼女に何かの時間を与えることができたことを決めました_ 。火口のそばに立つと、学校にはダンスが予定されていて、父親はプレッシャーを感じています。彼がそこにいなければ彼は罰せられると言った。トモキの頭には、どのような刑罰を考えているのか、さまざまなビジョンが現れました。彼のために計画していた。

トモキは飛び乗ってイカロスを助け、トモキが彼女の腕を持っていたことを知って大きな喜びを感じました。彼らは学校の新しい学期を歓迎するために学校のダンスの前に余裕を持って早く帰宅しました。彼らが家に入ったとき、彼らは誰もがトモキと一緒に入ることになっていたと驚いていたハープパイを含む、グループの残りの部分を準備しました。突然のショックがグループを通過しましたが、これはほとんど前に彼女がしたことのためにハープを完全に赦していなかったニンフに影響を与えました。彼女はハープを見捨て、今夜ダンスに行くつもりであることをトモキに頼んだ。これはアストレア、混沌、ハープ、ソハラ、ヒヨロ、ニンフがすべて準備されているため、トモキにとっては難しい選択でした。

御菓子とSugataは、すでに「あなたがただ一つしか取ることができないことを知っている」よりも状況を悪化させようとしているように見えました。イカロスは、グループの残りの部分に彼女が何かに変えようとしていることを伝えて歩いて行った。彼女に与えた大統領。グループの残りの部分への笑顔は、むしろグループの不安の気分を引き起こしていたが、誰もがトモキに行った古いものを気に散らしていた。彼女は本当に緊張していましたが、トモキに何か言いたいことがありましたが、トモキが彼女に言ってもらう前に、ちょっとお会いしたことが本当にうれしく思いました。 ''。彼は文を終わらせることができませんでしたが、ハープを取り入れる必要性を感じたので、彼はとても緊密に彼の近くに抱き、素早く自分を涙で見つけました。ハープスは彼を抱きしめていたが、一方はもう一方よりもはるかに強く抱き合っていた。ハープの1つを手放す時間だったとき、誰もが見ていて気をつけるまで気付かず、すぐに離れることに気づいた。

イカロスが準備をして部屋から出てきて、トモキの顎が落ちたが、トモキがイカロスを見ている途中に気付いたソハラだけでなく、イカロスにイカロスを与えることを願った。奇妙な顔をしてすぐに疑わしいと思ったが、彼女は笑顔を続けた。ニンフはトモキの側に駆けつけたが、彼女の後ろに騒々しい言葉が聞こえてくるのを聞いて、それがオレガノという不快感を覚えた。誰が大統領の後ろに隠れていたのか。学校で彼女の全体を追いかけられた後、ニンフは突然復讐の必要性を感じた。イカロスは行って、トモキの武器を武器でロックして自分のために武装したと主張した。

ニンフはトモキの武器の1つを主張するという彼女の最初の目的を思い出し、彼女はすぐにトモキに注意を戻したが、オレガノはすでにもう一方の腕を主張していた。彼女とトモキの間に何が起こったのかを思い出して、トムキの背中に乗ることを選ぶ。彼女はホッとしていて、全く気にしていないようだ。彼女は頭を背中に向けて腕を包んだ。誰もが行こうとしていて、アンジェロイドとソハラのすべてがトモキの唯一のデートになりたかったようです。

彼らはオレガノとイカロスがトモキの腕とトモキの背中のニンフに縛られて学校の踊りに向かいましたが、アストレア、ヒヨロ、ソハラ、ハープの群の後ろを歩いていました。彼女のホバリングボードでダダロルスだったグループの後ろから叫んだ。彼女はすぐにグループに着いたが、トモキはそれを持っていなかったし、彼女に「あなたが踊るはずのダンスだから、ホバーボードはない」と言った。彼女はゆっくりとボードから降りたが、足は弱く、しばらく使っていなかった。彼女が地面に足を踏み入れた後、彼女はバランスを失い、自分自身が地面に落ちたことを知ったが、トモキは彼女が地面にぶつかる前に彼女を引っ張って手をつかんだ。

ダダロルスは引っ張られ、オレガノはトモキの武器の1つで彼女の地位を譲り渡し、彼女を支援することができた。彼女はまだバランスが取れていないので、オレガノはトモキの腕をダダロスの腰の周りに置いた。ニンフはオレガノの顔に不満を見て、傷害に侮辱を加え、彼女に顔を作るようにした。オレガノは、今度はニンフに敗れたグループよりも先に進むまで、より速く歩いた。

彼女の古いトリックまでのミカコは、オレガノのトモキの好きなことに気付き、彼女のスキームの1つを描くようになった。菅谷は、ミカコがすでにプロットしているのを見て、トモキには彼に対抗するプロットについての非常に有益な警告を与えなかった。彼らは最終的に学校に着いたばかりのダンスはすでに始まっていて、誰もがすぐにジャンプして参加しました。ニンフがトモキの背中を飛び出して踊り始めました。雰囲気はとても活発でしたが、トモキは目の隅に何かを感じました。それは自分自身でホールの角に立っているハープの古い姉妹だった。ニンフとイカロスは何をすべきか分かっていて、姉のトミーキにハーピーの方向を少し押して、親指をあげました。彼は2人が何をしているのか分からないようだが、彼の主な焦点は彼女をより良くするために、ハープの姉に行くことだった。

トモキが彼女に駆けつけて、ダンスフロアに彼女を引きずっていた彼女は、抵抗したいと思ったが、トモキの笑顔を一目見て、彼女の心配は衰え、二人は踊り始めた。音楽は最初に活発な動きを見せてエキサイティングでしたが、スローダンスのために特別な人をつかむという発表がありました」トモキが彼女を離してイカロスやニンフに向かうことを期待して、彼女と一緒に踊っていた。ダンスフロアに残っていたのは二人だけだったので、誰もが見ていた。トモキは耳元の「きぼう」にささやいた。彼女は一見混乱した言葉「キボ？」を繰り返したが、彼女は彼女に向かって彼女の目を見た。「あなたは貴重なのであなたの名前になってほしい」キボは驚いた顔でトモキを見て、彼を抱き締めた涙「に」感謝... ..あなた智樹

「」。蘇原とニンフはすぐに智樹が何かをしようとしたと仮定すると2まで走ったが、彼らはすべてが大丈夫だった見て、きぼうは智樹の腕が泣いにまだあった。彼女の妹が現れたと智樹はすぐに監督しますキッチーナは彼女の「キチーナ」に向かって注意を喚起した。彼女はまた説明するまで混乱した。キチーナは彼の腕の中に飛び込んで、それを知る前に両姉妹が腕にあった。それを覚えていて、イカロスが火口の横に寝そべっているときに拾い集めていた。

夜が過ぎ、大部分の人が去ってしまったので、グループの人間が疲れていたことが分かった。 AstraeaとChaosが彼女の家に連れて行ったので早く寝ていた。オーロは彼らと一緒に行ってしまったので、彼女を倒した後に彼女の家に行くことができました。 ダダロルスは早く帰宅して夜にオレガノとのプロジェクトを終わらせました。道路沿いのイカロスに沿って、ニンフとハープパイは歩くことに決め、トモキはニンフとイカロスの肩に乗っていた。ハープは町のナイトライフを経験するのはあまりにも幸せだったし、ニンフとイカロスがトモキの家を運ぶのを助けていなかった。

トモキは半分寝ていて、ニンフは少し楽しい時間を取ろうとしていました。「私とイカロスの間で愛してくれる友樹。 ''。それはちょっと静かになった。そして、彼は「私は愛している」と答えた。あなたはヤングの間に彼の文章を完成させたようにあなたはそうです。ニンフは1秒間逃げて、「それはアルファではないことを知ってよかったですか？ 「イカロスは微笑んだが、日本の法律のためにトモキを持っているのは彼らのうちの1人だけだと知っていた。

彼らはちょうど時間通りに家に帰ったが、彼らは遠く離れていたが、トモキの家の向かい側に大きな構造物を見つけた。この大規模な構造の次には、カオス、アストレア、ヒイロ・ミカコ、菅田、ダデラルス、オレガノがありました。ミココは、トモキの家を指差して、トモキが目を覚ますと、手榴弾ランチャーを持って笑っていた。彼の家が破壊されようとしていることが突然現実味を帯び、みかこを追って行ったが、家の空を高く吹き飛ばしたのは遅すぎた。

彼は子供の頃から育った彼の愛する家のためではなく、彼が内部に持っていたすべてのポルノのマギーのために、彼は静かにそこに立っていた。 ダダロルスは謝罪して彼に会いましたが、そのあとずっと巨大なシートの下に隠されていた彼女の大きな不思議な構造になってしまいました。オレガノは巨大なシートを引っ張り出して、「トモキのものより少し大きい」新しい家を発表した。彼女の顔に激しい笑顔を浮かべたダダロルスは、彼女の中にいる誰もが叫んだ "あなたの新しい家に歓迎してくれました...。 ''。ニンフは、これがどのように可能か疑問を呈しましたが、ダダロルスは、シナプスのリーダーの敗北により、彼女はより多くの自由を取り戻したと説明しました。 ダダロルスは急に激しく笑い始め、ニンフと菅田はすぐに彼女が何かを隠していることを知っていた。

ニンフは突然実現し、誰が大使になるつもりだったのかダイダロスに尋ねた。彼女はすぐに現在地上で最も長時間のサービングと大部分のアンゲロイドを持っている人に答えました。グループの誰もが、トモキを見て、オデキが彼の返事を待つのを待っていたが、ダデラルスは彼を決めて任命した。彼は、あまりにも疲れていて、部屋がどこにあるのか聞いてみると、それを拒否しませんでした.Dedalusは、彼女がまだ仕事に憧れていると指摘しました。

彼は自分の部屋にゆっくりと足を踏み入れ、自分の部屋に入らず、周囲に注意を払わなかった。トモキは彼の服のほとんどを脱いだが、彼は今夜彼がヌードで寝ていた彼のボクサーを含めて、彼が取ったものに注意を払うことができた。彼はベッドに飛び込み、眠りにつきましたが、周囲に注意を払わなかったので、カオスが寝室にいるのを見たことはありませんでした。彼女は自分の計画を持っていました。

それは土曜日の早朝で、トモキは彼とカオスがベッドで一緒に裸でスプーンで泳いでいるのを見て目を覚ました（彼女 _は彼女の大人の形だった_ ）。彼は素早くベッドから脱ろうとしましたが、離れることができる前に、罪悪感旅行のマスターで彼を止めてしまいました。 ''。トモキはまっすぐ答えなくて、彼女はただの女の子だったと言って、大人のように思考を止めるべきだった。しかし、彼は彼の文を終えることができる前に、彼女はベッドから飛び出し、ベッドに戻って引っ張った。トモキは彼女が幼い少女であることを知っていましたが、大人の体にあって混乱し始めましたが、彼は勝ち誇った道を譲りました。彼はカオスのおっぱいを手に入れ始め、アストレアのドアには大きな騒ぎがあり、彼女はカオスが自分の部屋にいないと知っていて、どこが不思議でしたか？ Astraeaはトモキのドアを躊躇せずに開いて、彼が妹を探しているのを見つけました。それが部屋にかなり入る前に、いくつかの大きな音があった。ドアの下から血が流出し始めた。トモキが外に出ていたと思っていた人はすべて通り過ぎた。

ニンフは、彼女が石鹸を見ている大使館の低層階にいたので、戦いのすべてを聞いて、彼女の聞いたところで思考が走った。 「今、この場所はシナプス大使で、アルファはトモキと一緒にいることができます。シナプスでは許されていますが、嬉しい笑顔でこの突然の実現が彼女の顔を引き継いだ。

上の階下のきぼうはドアを突き抜けて、トモキが傷ついて殴られたのを見つけ、すぐに彼をケアの下に連れて行った。彼女は飛び去って病院に降ろし、週末の残りの部分を回復している間にベッドサイドで待っていた。彼が寝ている間に、彼女は彼と一緒にベッドに飛び込み、彼にキスした。

彼は最終的に、病院のベッドで彼の隣に横たわっているきぼうを見るためだけに、日曜日に目を開いた。彼女はすぐに手を触れようとしましたが、手をつかんで、優しくつかんでくれました。「きぼうに来てくれてありがとう」と笑顔で涙を流しました。トモキのことを教えていたアストレアのお陰で、他の人たちは見えなかった。彼女が彼女にそれらのことを彼女にするように頼まれたと聞いた瞬間まで。

ほんの数秒で、カオスは彼女の年齢の周りの人と一緒に学校に行く必要があると判断され、彼女はより良く合うことを学ぶことができました。最初はそれを作るのは簡単な決定でしたが、彼らはそれが最悪の選択肢のように思えました。

大使館の入り口を通って、早速病院からの状況を聞いたために病院に入院していたことがあるトモキさんが現れました。彼は、彼女が設立できる年齢の学校に連れて行くことを提案しました。これはまさにグループの残りの人たちが提案したことでした。他に選択肢がないことを知っていると、これは彼らがそれをやることにした良い経験になるでしょう。キボは、「おまえは、ちょっと女の子のように見えるからといって、彼女がいるということを知っているわけではない」と言った。彼は1秒間停止し、それについて考えました。「なぜ私は殴られたのですか？」


End file.
